


Pouting

by harvestingstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a really short drabble i think, kageyama being denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestingstars/pseuds/harvestingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where Hinata is observant and Kageyama sucks at excuses. Maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pouting

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd. yup expect some errors. i don't know this is my first time writing kagehina.

Kageyama and Hinata are walking on the way home from, Hinata babbling about practice and volleyball and Kageyama listening while sipping juice, okay he was not listening. He is trying to block Hinata's voice because he wanted some peace and gosh look at the sunset.

 

"Kageyama." Hinata called him out.

 

"Oi. Kageyama"

 

"KAGEYAMA!" Hinata shouted. This made Kageyama stop in his tracks, realizing that Hinata stopped and was left behind while he just kept on walking. He looked back and shot Hinata a glare.

 

"What?" Kageyama asked. Hinata walked towards him and stopped infront of him.

 

"You're pouting." Hinata stated. Kageyama was baffled. Him? Pouting?

 

"No I'm not." He answered while glaring at Hinata. Of course he was not pouting. 

 

"Yes you are. Look you're doing it again." Hinata answered, looking up to him with wide sparkly eyes. Wait, when did Hinata's eyes look this beautiful? 

 

"I did not." Kageyama scowled looking down to Hinata. Damn, his eyes are really beautiful.

 

"Then what are you doing?" Hinata asked, craning his neck to get closer to Kageyama's face. Kageyama looked away trying to find an excuse.

 

Why is he trying to find an excuse? He was sure he was not pouting. He was not pouting. He looked at Hinata again. His eyes met Hinata's. His eyes are really beautiful, and the way the sunset illuminated his face, making his eyes look more beautiful. Okay stop thinking about Hinata's eyes.

 

"Umm.."

 

"What?"

 

"Iwantedtokissyoui'mnotpoutingokay." Kageyama spluttered. 

 

WHAT A GREAT EXCUSE! Kageyama thought. He just mentally facepalmed because goddamn that was a lame excuse and he wanting to kiss Hinata? Okay maybe he wanted to. But still why does his brain comed up with that. THAT WAS SUPER LAME.

 

"What?" Hinata asked? slightly confused. Kageyama took a step back, turned at started walking.

 

"Nothing. Just. Let's keep walking, okay?" Kageyama answered, still walking and not looking back.

 

"Oi Kageyama!" Hinata shouted and he tackled Kageyama. Hinata spun Kageyama so he was facing him and Kageyama did not see that coming.

 

Hinata kissed him. 

 

Kageyama was surprised. He really didn't see this coming. Hinata's lips were soft, like feathers. When Hinata's lips left his, He looked at Hinata. Hinta smiled at him and laughed.

 

"You're pouting again." Hinata told him while smiling gleefully, eyes full of mirth.

 

"No I'm not." Kageyama answered while smiling a little, he looked at Hinata and his beautiful eyes.

 

"Then kiss me!" 

 

Kageyama kissed him.


End file.
